


When The General Weeps

by CavannaRose



Series: Star Wars Fics [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff without Plot, I Ship It, Kissing, Women In Power, Women Kissing, women supporting each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 05:51:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13070460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CavannaRose/pseuds/CavannaRose
Summary: Leia had done so much in her life, but when it all overwhelms her, where can she turn?





	When The General Weeps

Leia Organa, born Leia Amidala Skywalker, had lived many lives. She had been raised a princess by her adoptive family, where she learned loyalty, fought her way to a place on the Senate with her own cleverness and determination, where she learned friendship, and then, when she saw the darkness rising, she'd become a rebel, where she learned love. Here was where she really learned to thrive. She looked darkness in the face and it could not frighten her, she discovered a brother that she never knew she had, and fell for the charms of a dashing smuggler, in spite of herself.

Marrying the man after the Battle of Endor was not her wisest moment, but she had been young, and they had so much to celebrate. She never regretted it, even though there were so many chances to do so in the disastrous years that followed. A year after their small wedding, she held her son in her arms and it felt like the world was finally spinning the right way around. The Empire was finished, she had the love of her life at her side, and her precious bundle of joy to hold them together. As her son grew, it became clear he shared the force sensitivity held by both herself and her brother. Many nights she stayed up late, talking to her closest friends about what that could mean for her family. Ben was strong and, unlike her, he seemed to wish to learn. Despite her misgivings, Leia conceded and sent young Ben to his uncle.

That was her one true regret.

Her husband didn't approve, becoming vocal in his protests, and they argued, but there was no real heat. Not until the news came that Ben had turned. He'd gone to the Dark Side, and shattered Luke's Jedi order in his wake. Leia was heartbroken, but when she turned to her husband for comfort, he was gone, and so was Luke.

Everything she had worked for was crumbling around her. The First Order rose out of the shadows, her own son close to the top, suppressing all the freedoms she had fought her whole life for. Her brother was in self-imposed exile, and though she suspected where he might be, when she reached out for him there was nothing but emptiness. Her husband... he was gone. A ghost on the wind, off to do whatever it was a man of action did when things went wrong. They left her alone, with her grief and pain, and a new Resistance looking to her for Hope. Where could Leia turn for comfort?

The answer came from an unexpected corner. As the Resistance grew and formed around her, a familiar face from her youth came forward. Amilyn Holdo, a young woman who had stood on the Imperial Senate with her in the Apprentice Legislature. She'd always been a bit of an odd duck, but they had been fast friends once upon a time.

***~~~***~~~***

Amilyn pushed her way through the crowd, unconcerned that the behaviour was not appropriate for a woman of a certain age. Finally, she caught the General's attention. Leia turned, each woman absorbing the impact of once-youthful faces worn by time, and touched with age. Still, Amilyn had to smile, for there was still beauty on her old friend's face. Giving no regard for those around, she reached out, pulling her once-companion into a gentle embrace. "It's so good to see you again."

Leia tensed for a moment, but just as quickly relaxed into the familiar arms. "Amilyn, I didn't think to see you in a rebel base halfway from nowhere." Laughing, the pair pulled apart, inspecting one another carefully.

"What can I say, I heard you were here, and what you were doing, and I couldn't stay away. We backed each other in the face of that grueling Imperial Senate, I figured now was as good a time as ever to back you against what's out there now." Linking arms, Amilyn led the General away from the crowds of the Resistance, and, with a little prodding, Leia led the pair of them back to her quarters, private now that Han was gone.

Sitting on the bed, the pair shared what had kept them occupied for the years of their separation, until Organa reached Ben, and what he had become. Familiar emotions attempted to well up inside her, but she fought them down. She had a job to do, and they were a luxury she could not afford. "Stop that. Right now."

Startled, Leia looked up, hazel eyes meeting stern blue ones. "What..."

"Shhhh." Amilyn interrupted, wrapping her arms around her friend again and pulling her close, hand running up and down Leia's back in a comforting manner. "There's no one here but us, let it out. You need to feel, or you forget why you're fighting." Finally, the General relented, melting away as tears ran down aging cheeks. The pair clung to each other, almost swept away by the tide of Leia's emotions. Gently, oh so gently, Amilyn pulled away, lifting her friend's face by the chin to look into her eyes. "Isn't that better?" Impulsively, she leaned forward, drawn by the emotion that stared back at her, and brushed her lips lightly over Leia's.

A small, startled gasp escaped the former princess, but it had been so long since she'd felt honest affection, that she was soon returning the kiss, deepening it. For long moments there was no sound from the two women but desperate panting as they kissed, hands running over bony shoulders, and soft arms. Finally they separated, both falling back on the bed, laying side by side and staring at the ceiling, fingers woven together where their hands met in the middle.

"Amilyn I..."

"Shhh." Holdo interrupted again, a sad but knowing smile on her face. "It's okay. This was enough. I understand." The two women lay there, and eventually, they slept.

 


End file.
